


You Can See No reason, Because There Is No Reason

by WhereverMySITakesMe



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Feels, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fainting, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, muscle spasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMySITakesMe/pseuds/WhereverMySITakesMe
Summary: Hera stops eating and finds that she can't seem to start again and even whn she does things aren't the sameNote: This is essentially two one shots
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. I am Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is a quote from "I Don't Like Mondays" by The Boomtown Rats.

Hera had started sleeping in the pilot’s chair. Both in that she was dozing off during the day more and more- often while still working, with her eyes still open- and in that she had stopped going to her quarters at night so she didn’t have to cross the ship. She was tired all the time and her limbs felt like they were full of rock. 

Kanan thought that she’d gone back to sleeping in her old room, instead of his. If he knew what she was actually doing he might joke about her caring about the Ghost more than him. He teased her about that sometimes- he’d done that at the start of this mess, when she’d explained that they needed to spend most of their limited funds on fuel. It had been a practical decision- when they finally found a job, they’d need the Ghost to have enough fuel to pull it off. And it had also made sense to prioritise the kids. Ezra and Sabine were still growing, they needed food more than the other three crew members. But letting her monitor their food supply had been Kanan’s first mistake. An understandable one- she did all of the organisation and they’d had rough patches where they struggled to get enough work to live off before. The last one had just been a little worse than usual. Things had gotten better. But not for her.

So, that was the other reason she was sleeping in her chair. The others didn’t know that she skipped breakfast every morning. They just thought she woke and ate before them. And she couldn’t keep sharing a bunk with Kanan. If he touched her, he might notice how cold her skin was now. If spent too much time near her he might sense something through the Force.

Not that there was much to sense. She wasn’t unhappy. Not eating felt right, it was what she wanted. At least, mostly. Sometimes she was gripped by a sense of intense wrongness. Not a physical problem- she had those too, but they were tolerable. Just a feeling of panic, a certainty that she was going insane or dying or both. It was different from the feeling of being in adrenaline fuelled danger, which she could almost enjoy. This was terrifying, awful. 

But that feeling always passed eventually. Sometimes after she ate. Because she did eat- a piece of fruit, some toast, or a few bites of whatever was for dinner- just not…not as much as she used to, not as much as was normal. It was enough. The thought of eating more almost frightened her.

***

Hera could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins, making her heart pound against her ribs. She was leaning forward in her seat, gripping the Ghost’s controls. The ship was surrounded by TIEs, on a knife-edge where a wrong move meant death.

With her gaze fixed on the computer’s read out, she banked left, as a burst of lasers barely missed the top of the ship and her brain seemed to slam into the side of her skull, moving independently of her body. There was no time to recover before she had to maneuver again, down this time. Right. Up. Left. Left again.

The lights and noises of the lasers-even the ones from her own ship- seemed to be fading and getting further and further away. She dived, trusting whoever was manning the guns to take the shot she offered them, then jerked, almost to a stop. The next TIE shot into empty space.Kanan spoke but she couldn’t hear him, he was so far away. It was like she was behind a thick pane of transparisteel. 

A distant beeping from the ship that meant more incoming shots. No choice but to go into a spin, making her head reel and her empty stomach churn and forcing a lump into her throat. Didn’t matter. Had to shake it off, had a job to do. She kept moving the controls, working increasingly on instinct as her vision greyed and faded. Down. Left. Right.

She was still holding the controls when she blacked out.

***

When Hera came to, she was still in the pilot’s chair, but no longer holding the controls. Kanan was on his feet, leaning over her to control the ship. Hera was still in a fog, unable to see or think clearly enough to tell whether they were safe or even which way up they were.

She gripped the seat, terrified and vulnerable, staring out of the window and willing the blurry lights and shapes to solidify into something meaningful. After what felt like an eternity her vision cleared and a second later she saw the streaks of hyperspace.

Hera exhaled, prompting Kanan to turn to face her looking panicked.

“I’m okay” she said quickly.

The man didn’t seem reassured. He crouched next to her and took her wrist, turning it over to take her pulse “What happened?”

Sabine was suddenly by her other shoulder asking “Are you hurt?” 

Hera couldn’t remember if the girl had been there the whole time or who else was in the room. “No. Everyone calm down” She said. Inside she was frantically trying to come up with a believable explanation

“Your pulse is slow” said Kanan

Hera jerked her arm out of his grasp “I am fine.” She said firmly, then stammered, aware she had to keep talking before one of the others spoke again. Her mind was still fuzzy. She couldn’t think of a good enough lie. “I…I haven’t eaten since yesterday. Okay? That’s all” It would have to do.

“Get something to eat” Kanan said sternly, as he stood again.

Hera slunk out of the room, feeling his eyes on her.

***

Kanan had been waiting in the common room for hours now. He’d been goingto talk to Hera about putting the mission-and their lives- at risk through her thoughtlessness and ask her what the krif she had been thinking. It had been completely unlike her, she didn’t normally make mistakes like that. But the longer he waited for her, the more he got the feeling that something was wrong. He sensed that she wasn’t going to come out of her room any time soon. So, he went to her. 

As he approached her room, he could feel Hera’s sadness, anger and confusion. Now that his mind was open to it, it was unmistakable. By the time he knocked on the door, a tight knot of tension had formed in his stomach. Something was very wrong.

“Come in” The woman’s voice sounded hollow and defeated, intensifying his anxiety.

Kanan pressed the button by the door and stepped inside. Hera was sitting on her bunk with her knees pulled into her chest, staring at a ration bar in front of her. It wasn’t open.

“Have you eaten?” The man asked, still standing in the doorway

“No” Hera didn’t look up

“Do you feel sick? I can get you tea or something”

“No”

“Then…why?”

“I don’t know” Hera turned her gaze to meet his. Her eyes were huge and filled with tears.

Kanan still had no idea what was going on but seeing her so unhappy tore at his heart. He came into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Can I…?” he gestured to the bunk next to her. What he wanted to do was rush to her side and pull her into his arms. But she’d been distancing herself from him and avoiding touching him for weeks now and he didn’t want to hurt her more.

“Do whatever you want” Hera said emptily, dropping her gaze again. 

Kanan sat down next to her on the bunk and put one arm around her shoulders, lightly, ready to remove it if she seemed uncomfortable. She didn’t, instead curling into his side and resting her head on his chest. He held her a little tighter and picked up the ration bar with his free arm, tearing it open and pressing it into her hands “Please. Eat”

“I can’t” She recoiled slightly, pressing her back into his arm

“Why?” He asked again

“I don’t know” she said angrily, before dropping back to the defeated tone “I just… I can’t bear the thought of putting it in my mouth. Swallowing it”

“Hey, I know they’re bad but..”

That brought a small smile to her face but it quickly disappeared “I can’t pass out at the controls again. We could have died. All of us”

She wasn’t wrong. But he was pretty sure if guilt tripping her into eating would work she would have succeeded by now. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. Her skin was cold, much colder than normal “We don’t need to do another job straight away. You can take a few days”

“It won’t help”

Kanan sighed but kept stroking her face soothingly “Talk to me”

“You have no idea what’s going on”

“I don’t. But I know that you aren’t okay and I’m here for you” He had sat with her before, when she had nightmares or was overwhelmed by memories- as she’d done for him in turn. So he could at least draw on that to comfort her. For now, he would put aside long term considerations, like what would happen if it stayed this hard to get food into her. Hera needed him now.

He moved his hand from her cheek to her shoulder, continuing to move his fingers in soothing circles. Hera was still incredibly tense and had gone back to staring at the ration bar in her hands. For several seconds they were both still, apart from the gentle movements of Kanan’s fingers.

Then, in a sudden rush of movement, Hera shoved the ration bar into her mouth, taking two bites, then dropped the bar back onto her lap.

Kana squeezed her shoulders, trying not to seem surprised or utterly, utterly confused “You can do it, Hera”

She chewed and swallowed with obvious difficulty then snapped “Don’t patronise me, Kanan”

“I’m just trying to help” Kanan replied gently, but stopped stroking her

“This is stupid” Hera spat.

She managed to force down another bite, apparently fuelled by rage at herself, and then threw the bar across the room. The outburst stunned Kanan. This wasn’t like her at all.

Her anger dissipated just as fast as it had arrived and she looked down, embarrassed “I should pick that up”

“I can get it” Kanan offered. Hera shook her head and shrugged off his arm. Kanan watched her cross the room, trying to see if she looked thinner “How long have you not been eating?”

“A few weeks” She avoided looking at him “Since we started running out of food. I kept cutting back what I ate to help you and the kids. Then, afterwards … I just didn’t want to. It felt wrong. I have been eating.” She added “Just...Not much”

Kanan could understand the desire to help the rest of the crew, he couldn’t blame her for that. But he didn’t see why it hadn’t stopped there. He could still remember how he felt when they had been struggling. He honestly would have considered eating Zeb if it had carried on much longer. And when they’d finally got another job, he’d bought an absurd amount of food, which the crew had managed to eat almost all of. They’d been delighted, celebratory.Except Hera, he now saw. She’d said she didn’t like what he’d bought and left, supposedly to get her own food. She hadn’t returned until late. At the time it hadn’t seemed suspicious. Now he wondered if she’d eaten at all.

“Aren’t you hungry?” He asked

“Yes. No. I don’t know” Hera sat on the edge of the bunk with her back to him and the ration bar in her lap “I don’t really get hungry, I think”

“You think?” 

“Maybe I do, I just don’t remember” She touched her forehead “I feel foggy”

“Please eat” Kanan said, before he could stop himself

“I’m trying”

“I know.” Kanan reached out with his mind, trying to sense more of what she was feeling, trying to find something that made sense to him. A growling stomach. Hunger pains. An overwhelming desire for food. But there was nothing like that. She really didn’t seem hungry, just tired and so, so empty. 

He pulled back from her suffering and tried to be practical “If I make you tea,” With a lot of cream and sugar in “Will you drink it? It might help the ration bar go down easier”

Hera considered the suggestion, then nodded “I can do that”

“I’ll be back soon” Kanan touched her shoulder again as he got up to leave.

Ezra stopped him as he came through the corridor, looking worried “Is Hera okay? She… I tried to sense her feelings. To see if she was sick. Sabine told me what happened” From the look on his face Kanan guessed he’d felt the heavy sadness radiating from Hera’s mind. It was probably worse now that she was directly confronting her problem, but still. One of them should have noticed it before. 

“She…” Kanan wondered how to explain something that made no sense to him or Hera “She’s having a rough time right now, but I’m taking care of her. She’ll get through it. She wouldn’t want you to worry.”

“So…is she sick?” Ezra asked again

Kanan shook his head “No, not physically. Just... We’ve all been through things, Ezra. She’ll be alright. Just give her some space”

“Well…okay. Let me know if I can help” Ezra said, reluctantly

“Thanks, kid.” Kanan said, then asked “Can you grab an extra blanket for me?” Hera could use one and it would make Ezra feel at least vaguely useful.

“Sure”

Ezra came back with the blanket while Kanan was in the kitchen. He’d made a full pot of tea- it couldn’t hurt and he didn’t want to leave Hera more often than he had to- and put in much more sugar and cream than he normally would, to try to make it more substantial. He could have made food as well, something nicer than a ration bar. But it would have taken longer and he sensed that it wouldn’t make a difference to Hera.

“Tell Sabine what I told you” Kanan said to Ezra, after thanking him “She’s probably worried too” and probably already searching for a back-alley doctor, which was yet another thing that wouldn’t do Hera any good.

When Kanan returned to Hera’s room she was still sitting on the edge of the bunk where he’d left her, but she looked up when he came in and smiled weakly, fakely, her eyes dead. Kanan set the pot on the floor, handed her a mug and draped a blanket around her shoulders “You were cold”

“Thanks” She pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Kanan sat down next to her and put his arm around her again. 

She leant into him as she sipped her tea, the tension starting to leave her body. The knot in Kanan’s stomach began to ease as well, until he realised that she was falling asleep. 

He tapped Hera’s shoulder.“Hey. Eyes open” 

She reluctantly peeled open her eyes “No sleep until I finish the ration bar?” her tone was light but all the tension had returned to her shoulders.

“That” He agreed. Ration bars were dense, enough to replace a meal. It would be enough for now.

More time passed as Hera picked reluctantly at the bar, balancing her mug in her lap. Kanan rubbed her back and her shoulder and refilled her tea whenever she finished it. Eventually, Hera spoke again “I went hungry for a long time in the Clone Wars”

Kanan nodded. Hera sometimes talked to him about her experiences in the war. Sometimes they weighed heavily on her- it had been a war, things had been bad. Very bad. “That must have been hard”

“It was awful” She agreed “But…it was such a long time”

“You got used to being hungry” Kanan suggested

“Maybe”

“Does that make it better? Having an explanation for…this” He didn’t know what to call it

“Not really. I just want it to be over”

So did he, and he’d only been experiencing ‘it’ for an hour or so. He glanced at the ration bar to see how much progress she was making. Not much. He suspected she was crumbling more than she was eating. “If you’re going to break it like that, at least do it over your mug” 

He felt bad immediately after saying that. It seemed wrong to nitpick her when she was already struggling. But he wanted her to get as much into her body as possible. She looked so weak and tired.

Hera didn’t respond and was still staring into space so Kanan asked “Do you want to talk more about the Clone Wars?”

She shook her head “No. It hurts to try to think about, to… get close to the memories. If I think about them too hard...they’ll take over” 

Her voice switched from being distant, as she struggled to put her thoughts into words, to a more normal, wry tone “We don’t need that right now”

“No, we don’t” Kanan agreed. Sometimes it helped to work through things like that. Even if it was hard at the time, it could be cathartic and make things better in the long run. But now wasn’t a good time, what with the shape Hera was already in. 

Eating something will help. Give you more strength to shake it off” He said gently, encouragingly.

She went to take another bite, then stopped “What will you do if I don’t eat?” she paused then added “Ever.”

“I don’t know” Was Kanan’s honest and immediate response

“You could make me. With the Force”

Would he? The thought of doing something so violating to Hera was awful. But… “You’ll die, Hera. If you keep this up. You’ll die”

“I know” She said, dispassionately. 

The knot in Kanan’s stomach tightened.“I’m doing this for your sake, Hera. I want you to be okay”

“What I want doesn’t matter to you?” She was angry again

“Of course it does” It hurt a little that she thought it didn’t “I don’t think this is really what you want” when she didn’t respond he added “At least, not the only thing you want”

She exhaled softly, her mood and demeanour changing rapidly yet again “It isn’t. I don’t want to stop flying” Her voice cracked

Kanan held her tighter “It's going to be okay. You won’t have to. Just finish the ration bar for now. There isn’t much left”

She nodded, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, gathering her resolve before she started laboriously forcing down the rest of the ration bar. Kanan held her tight, rubbing her shoulder and trying to lend her strength.

“It will get easier” he soothed

Eventually, Hera swallowed for the last time, looking almost in pain, and crumpled the wrapper of the bar in her palm “There”

“How do you feel?” Kanan asked, has anxiety releasing a little

“Pretty much the same.” she touched her stomach “Physically and mentally”

Her composure had returned, so maybe she was a little more stable. But Kanan knew what she meant. She was still repulsed by the idea of eating more and the idea of starving still appeared to her.

“Get some rest.” He suggested “Do you want me to stay with you?”

“Please” Hera left his arms and stood to undress. Out of the baggy layers, he could see that she had lost weight. Another thing he should have noticed. He looked away again to take off his own clothes.

When they’d changed, he wrapped the spare blanket around her shoulders before getting into bed. Hera joined him, settling on his chest. Kanan ran the fingers of one hand in gentle circles near the base of her lek.

“Thank you” Hera said softly, her eyes already closed

“You’re welcome“ He said just as softly “It’s all going to be okay”

Her breathing quickly became shallower as she slipped into sleep butKanan could still feel the pain and tension in her mind and body. He didn’t relax either, or sleep. Instead he lay awake, staring at the ceiling, feeling Hera’s sadness.


	2. HaveYou Ever Felt So Used Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens after the ends of Season one

Kanan didn’t know where he was. Barely knew **who** he was. There was a fog filling his head, so thick that he could barely string two words together. One thought managed to make its way to his attention. _Danger_. He tried to lie still, to act as though he was still asleep, desperately hoping not to be noticed. It didn’t work.

Suddenly, there were fingers gently stroking his cheek and a soft voice saying “Kanan? Are you awake?”

Relief flooded his body “Hera…” the voice that clawed its way out of his raw throat was hoarse and ragged, the opposite of the soothing melody of Hera’s words.

“I’m here. You’re safe” Hera soothed. Kanan peeled his eyes open, searching for her face but all he could male out was a blur of green. He tried to speak again, only managing painful croak. 

“Shhh.” Hera said “I’ll get you some water”

She slid one arm under his back to prop him up, then pressed a glass of water against his lips. He drank it in small sips, letting the cool liquid soothe his throat.

When he was done, Hera lowered him back down onto the bed and laid her hand back on his cheek. The warmth of her fingers soothed him and he was still overwhelmed by relief at her presence. It was becoming more and more of a struggle to keep his eyes open.

“Rest” Hera encouraged “You’ll feel better afterwards”

“Don’t go” Kanan murmured as he sank back into the fog.

***

Every fibre of Hera’s being burned with loathing for herself. She was selfish. Distracted. Disgusting. She had to go, now, because the alarm on her data pad had gone off, telling her to eat. Kanan had only been asleep for half an hour. 

She had to obey the alarm because without it she wouldn’t remember to eat. She was at Kanan’s bedside night and day, sleeping sporadically on the floor and losing track of time. And she wouldn’t get hungry, never got hungry.

She couldn’t afford to miss even one meal. Once she started down that road, especially already so stressed, things would spiral out of control. The feeling had started tugging at her mind when Kanan had been captured. All food had begun disgusting her and she had started longing for the high and certainty of starvation. Without Kanan there to catch her she knew she couldn’t afford to lose control. So she had made sure to force herself to eat three times a day. 

Kanan was back with them now. He was safe. Which she was so, so, so grateful for. But. Her nerves were still a tight ball of stress that ached for the relief of hunger. Just hours after they’d rescued Kanan, everything- the trauma, the come-down from the drugs, the damage the shocks had done to his body - had hit him at once and left him fighting through flashback, nightmares, confusion, pain, muscle spasms and a probably a hundred other things she couldn’t remember or he hadn’t told her. He needed her. He’d asked her not to leave him. But she did. And she hated herself for it. 

She knew that, if he’d been awake and lucid, he would have said it was okay. But it wasn’t. She found herself slamming her mug of caf down, shattering it against the kitchen counter. It wasn’t okay, wasn’t okay at all. She had left Kanan, she kept leaving Kanan, when he needed her. Her focus should be on him. A plate hit the counter as well. All she ever did was eat, while Kanan was suffering the aftereffects of torture and she had joined the wider rebellion and-

“Hera” Ahsoka’s voice came from behind Hera, jolting the Twi’lek back to awareness. “Let me take that” The other woman continued, as she removed a jug from Hera’s hands. “What’s going on?”

Hera was suddenly acutely aware of the mess of caf, toast and shattered dishes in front of her “I...why are you here?” She asked. It was her ship, after all.

“I came to check on Kanan. And you. How about I clean that up” 

“I can do it” Hera started gathering the shards in her trembling hands, keeping her back to Ahsoka. Her heart was racing. She couldn’t let the Jedi see what a wreck she was. She needed to keep talking, stay calm and professional. “Kanan’s still resting. You can go visit him in his quarters, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you. He’s lucid more of the time now. But still in and out and-”

“Hera” Ahsoka said again, touching the woman’s shoulder to cut her off “Let me help. When did you last sleep? Properly.” She added. When Hera couldn’t think of a reply fast enough she continued “If you can’t remember, it’s been too long. Why don’t you go lie down?”

“Kanan needs me” Hera dumped a handful of shattered crockery into the waste unit, still ignoring the offer of help, then turned around, her face a mask of composure “And, Ahsoka, I’m fine”

The kind of fine where you smash plates, Ahsoka didn’t point out. Instead she just said “I’ll sit with Kanan. You’ll feel better when you’ve had some rest”

Hera felt temptation creeping over her. She **was** exhausted. Now she thought about it, she realised that she was swaying on her feet. She could just go and lie down. A few hours of sleep was all she needed.

No. She pushed the thought away. She had to focus on staying in control and getting enough food. The fact that **she should be with Kanan** was a battle she had already lost, best to give it up. “I need to eat first,” She said, touching her forehead awkwardly.

“That’s a good idea. But I’m keeping this” Ahsoka nodded, almost teasingly at the jug of caf she was still holding. 

“Go to Kanan. I’ll clean up, make more toast, sleep” It sounded like Hera was reassuring the other woman that everything was under control but, really, she needed to say the list aloud to keep it straight in her head. A ration bar would have been easier to prepare- and involve less crockery- but the thought of eating anything that even attempted to have a flavour turned her stomach.

The Tortuga looked Hera over, a little suspiciously, but seemed satisfied “Let me know if you need anything”

***

After what felt like an hour of laboriously chewing and swallowing sawdust, Hera put her empty plate on the floor next to her bunk and stretched out, resting her head on one arm. She should have gone to Kanan, at least to check on him, but there was no point- Ahsoka would just get her to leave again. And she was so tired. Sleep was already washing over her. She gave up trying to fight against it.

It seemed just seconds later that an insistent buzzing dragged Hera awake again. Her head ached, amplifying the sound, and she was bleary from her too-short sleep. Reluctantly, she rolled onto her side, searching for the source of the noise. On the floor next to her, her data pad vibrated. On its screen was a single word: Eat.

Hera let out a groan of despair as she fell back onto her back. She was too tired for this.

 _Kanan._ She reminded herself. _Kanan needs you._ It was enough. She crawled out of bed, turned off the alarm, dragged herself to the kitchen, made yet more toast and forced it down her throat, all without thinking. She kept her mind blank as she returned to Kanan’s room

When she opened the door the stillness was shattered. Kanan was awake again and looking at Ahsoka with wild eyes. He was soaked with sweat and shaking. Ahsoka was next to him, her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

Guilt skewered Hera’s heart. “Kanan” She breathed, making both Jedi turn to her.

“Hera?” Kanan’s voice was just as breathless .

Hera was already at his side, where Ahsoka had just been, seemingly without either of them moving “I’m right here. You’re safe” she gently pushed the hair off his forehead “What happened?” She asked Ahsoka, without looking at her

“Nothing. I’m okay. Just a bad dream” Kanan took a deep breath, already shaking it off, or at least pretending to. Either way, he was lucid, which was a relief. Though his voice still had a raw and painful edge that hurt Hera to hear.

She helped him sit up against the wall, asking “Do you want more water?”

Kanan didn’t reply and instead squinted at where Ahsoka was standing, polite enough to give them space, “Why is she here?” 

Why had she been there **instead** of Hera was the more important question, at least in Hera’s eyes. Though, after what he’d been through, she wouldn’t be surprised if Kanan couldn’t remember who Ahsoka **was**.

“I wanted to see how you were doing.” Ahsoka explained calmly “And I sent Hera to get some rest”

Hera took Kanan’s hand. His fingers were still trembling “I’m sorry for leaving you. So sorry, love”

Kanan shook his head “Hey, if you needed the rest… “ Perhaps he didn’t remember asking her to stay. Perhaps he was being kind. “You have to take care of yourself too” His point was undermined by the pain in the last few words as his body was gripped by a painful spasm. Nerve damage from electrocution. It would go away eventually, they’d been told.

“I slept, I’m fine now” Hera reassured him. Kanan, and Ahsoka, would be convinced if she was “Now breathe” She said firmly and held his hand tighter, trying to ground him, as he let out several ragged breaths. Gradually the pain eased and the man sagged back into his bunk. 

Hera kept up her grip, to remind Kanan that she was there and he was safe. She could almost feel him drawing strength from her. She didn’t begrudge him it, how could she? But her gaze drifted to Ahsoka, wondering if the Jedi could see that both of them were relying on the last dregs of Hera’s strength.

“He’ll be better soon” Hera wasn’t sure whether she was talking to Ahsoka or herself “Everything will be fine”


End file.
